Finding in
by Siberianchan
Summary: Ein kleines, kurzes, winterliches Etwas - und die erste LesMis-FF von mir, die ich hochzuladen wage.   Valjean und Cosette beginnen im Winter 1823, zusammen zu leben; aber auch daran, dass man nicht mehr allein ist, muss man sich erst gewöhnen.


Titel: Finding in

Fandom: Les Miserables

Charaktere: Valjean, Cosette

Pairing: Leute, wenn ihr bei DER Charakterkonstellation ein Pairing erwartet – geht euren Kopf untersuchen lassen. Nein, wirklich.

Comment: Die Vater-Tochter-Beziehung zwischen Valjean und Cosette fasziniert mich einfach – gerade die erste Zeit, in der sich zwei emotional mehr oder weniger verkrüppelte und definitiv sehr verwundete Menschen aneinander gewöhnen und aufeinander einzulassen lernen... also ja, Cosette und Valjean sind bezüglich der Interaktion mit meine Lieblinge.

Disclaimer: „Les Miserables" mit all seinen Charakteren gehört Victor Hugo. Paris wiederum gehört nur sich selbst und seinen Straßentauben. Menschen sind da nur Bewohner.

_**Finding in**_

Jean Valjean musste gestehen, dass er von sich selbst nicht wenig überrascht war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, seiner neuen Tochter gegenüber Verantwortung zu empfinden, Verantwortung für dieses junge Leben, das da nun in seinen Händen lag.

Dass er mit ihr mitgelitten an, vom ersten Moment an, da er sie im Wald gesehen hatte, noch bevor er ihren Namen erfahren hatte, ja, das war natürlich auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Die Saat des Mitgefühls war ihm eingepflnzt worden und über die Jahre war sie aufgegangen und hatte Blüten getrieben.

Und natürlich war da die Verpflichtung, die er dem Kind und gegenüber Fantine hatte. Sie Verpflichtung erlegte ihm nicht nur die Verantwortung auf, für das Kind zu sorgen, sondern auch _gut_ für es zu sorgen.

Verantwortung, Mitleid, Verpflichtung, das waren die Gefühle, mit denen Jean Valjean seine Aufgabe angenommen hatte, für das Mädchen zu sorgen und ihm ein sicheres, gutes Heranwachsen zu ermöglichen.

Doch das, was dann schon in den ersten Stunden begonnen hatte zu passieren – das hatte ihn dann doch erschreckt und es brauchte einiges um Jean Valjean zu erschrecken.

Er hatte angefangen, das Kind zu lieben.

Cosette im Wald gegen Thenardier zu verteidigen war noch immer nur ein reiner Teil seiner Pflicht gewesen. Sie ihm wieder zu überlassen wäre Verrat an der armen Fantine gewesen.

Aber dann, als Thenardier endlich gegangen war, hatte Jean Valjean bemerkt, wie sich eine magere, kleine Hand um seine Finger legte und als er hinunter sah, hatte das Kind zu ihm hinauf gelächelt, mit einer ihr ganz eigenen Mischung aus grenzenloser Angst und ebenso grenzenlosem Vertrauen.

Es hatte ihn so sehr getroffen, dass er es beinahe als schmerzlich empfunden hatte.

„Na dann. Komm", sagte er, „Gehen wir. Der Weg ist noch weit."  
>„Ja, M'sieur."<p>

Valjean schlug ein bedächtiges, ruhiges Tempo an, dem Cosette, immer noch an seiner Hand, problemlos folgen konnte.

„Sag, Cosette", fragte er dann nach einer Weile, „Kannst du mich Vater nennen?"

Cosettes Hand klammerte sich wie vor Schreck fester um die seine. „Ja, aber..."

„Kannst du es?", fragt Valjean.

„Ja. Aber dann sind sie mein Vater?" Cosette sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Wie kann ich denn einen Vater aber keine Mutter haben?"

Valjean nahm sich ein wenig Zeit, nach den passenden Worten zu suchen. „Du hast eine Mutter, Kind. Aber sie kann leider nicht bei dir sein, auch wenn sie dich sehr lieb hat."

„Also sind sie mein Vater", stellte Cosette fest, nach dem sie diese Tatsache akzeptiert hatte.

„Von nun an ja", sagte Valjean. „Also nenn mich bitte Vater, ja?"  
>Sie nickte. „Ja, Vater."<p>

Da fand Jean Valjean auf einmal doch, dass er Cosettes Lächeln erwidern konnte.

Innerhalb von kaum einer Stunde hatte sich sein Herz um einen kleinen, großen Spalt geöffnet und dieser Spalt schmerzte ein wenig, auf eine überraschend angenehme Art und Weise.

In Celles nahmen sie die nächste Postkutsche nach Paris; es war eng und voll mit Menschen. Links von Valjean saß eine alte Großmutter, der er so viel Platz wie nur irgend möglich einräumte; rechts von Cosette saßen eine Matrone und ihr Mann, die Cosette immer wieder neugierig-freundliche Blicke zuwarfen und das Mädchen dadurch nur noch mehr in sich selbst zurück trieben. Sie umklammerte ihre Puppe wie einen Schutzschild.

Die alten Herrschaften ihr gegenüber mit ihren gleichsam neugierigen, mitleidig-bohrenden Blicken – das arme kleine Ding, das wohl seine Mutter vor kurzem erst verloren hatte, das sie nun ganz in Schwarz mit ihrem Vater oder Großvater reiste, was mochte da nur geschehen sein? Vielleicht konnte man dem Kind ja durch freundliche Fragen eine Geschichte entlocken, die man dann seiner Familie weitertratschen konnte? - machten es auch nur noch schlimmer.

„Wie heißt du denn, mein Kind?", frage eine Alte und zwitscherte gleich darauf Jean Valjean zu: „Ach nein, so ein reizendes junges Ding, ihre Tochter, ganz entzückend und so artig!"

„Danke, Madame", entgegnete Valjean da nur.

„Ja, nicht doch, der Herr... aber Kind, sag doch, wie heißt du denn?"  
>Cosette sah sie schweigend mit ihren großen Augen an und gab keine Antwort. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig gegen Valjeans Arm.<p>

„Bitte, sie ist etwas scheu." Valjean hob den Arm ein wenig, damit Cosette darunter hindurch rutschen und sich noch ein wenig dichter neben ihn setzen konnte.

Ein jedes andere schüchterne kleine Mädchen hätte sich an die Seite seines Vaters geschmiegt. Cosette wiederum saß nah bei Valjean, aber dennoch ohne irgendeine Andeutung dieser Geste, die vorausgesetzt hätte, dass sich zu dem vertrauensvollen Urinstinkt, den Kinder für ihre Eltern hegen, ein Sinn für schützende, beruhigende und zärtliche Berührung gesellt hätte.

Fünf Jahre im Hause der Thenariders hatte dieses Gefühl in Cosette nicht ganz abtöten können. Vielleicht hatte sich irgendwo in ihr eine halbtrübe Erinnerung an die liebevollen Hände ihrer Mutter retten können, die das Schlimmste verhindert hatte, sonst hätte sie sich nicht so sehr an Jean Valjeans Arm geklammert.

Aber andererseits hatten diese fünf Jahre genügt, diesen Sinn schrecklich verkümmern zu lasen.

Jean Valjean musste gestehen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Jede Berührung, die über einen Händedruck hinausging war ihm schmerzlich fremd, gar unheimlich.

Die alten Damen stiegen irgendwo in einer kleinen Stadt aus und irgendwann nickte Cosette in, gewiegt vom Schaukeln der Postkutsche, den Kopf gegen Valjeans Arm gelehnt.

Dann stiegen wieder Leute ein und es wurde eng.

Jean Valjean nahm nun das schlafende Kind schließlich auf den Schoß.

Sie lehnte sich gegen seine Brust, ohne aufzuwachen oder den Griff um ihre kostbare Katherine zu lösen.

Valjean stützte sie mit einem Arm.

„Ein süßes Ding", flötete eine Alte, die ihnen gegenüber saß. „Ganz reizend. Und so hübsch."

Jean Valjean war kein Dummkopf. Er wusste, Cosette war nicht hübsch. Die Jahre hatten so gut wie jede Spur von kindlicher Schönheit und Heiterkeit und Frische aus ihren Zügen getilgt und Gott allein wusste ob sie je wiederkehren würden.

Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als das schlafende Gesicht zu betrachten, die eingefallenen, blassen Wangen unter den großen, geschlossenen Augen, die dünnen, verkniffenen Lippen über dem spitzen Kinn.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, das Stolz nicht ganz unähnlich war, stellte er fest, dass Cosette – seine Cosette – trotzdem das hübscheste Kind war, das er je gesehen hatte.

Als er endlich am Ziel angelangt war – eine Poststation von Paris und eine letzte, kurze Fiakerfahrt durch die Straßen später – trug er Cosette durch die Gasse, die zu ihrem neuen Zuhause führte.

Das Mädchen wachte nicht ein Mal auf.

Jean Valjean ließ sie der Kälte wegen in ihren ganzen Kleidern schlafen, Hemd, Strümpfe und Rock über dem Unterkleid. Nach dem er sie zugedeckt hatte, blieb er die ganze Nacht an Cosettes Bett sitzen.

Die ersten Tage umschlichen sie einander nervös, ungeachtet des vorsichtigen Eingeständnisses, das sich an diesem ersten Tag zwischen ihnen geformt hatte.

Cosette vertraute ihm offensichtlich. Manches Mal lächelte sie ihn gar an und Valjean konnte dann gar nicht anders, als dann dieses Lächeln zu erwidern.

Sie sprang mit Freuden an seine Seite wenn er sie fragte, ob sie nicht mit ihm ein Stück spazieren gehen wollte.

Aber dennoch zuckte sie zurück wenn er die Hand ausstreckte, um ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln oder ihre kleine Hand aus einem Impuls heraus zu küssen.

Irgendwann zuckte sie nicht mehr zurück, sondern hielt still, ohne dass der Schrecken dabei je aus ihren Augen wich.

Valjean nahm es ihr nicht übel, auch wenn er gestehen musste, dass es ihn ein wenig verletzte.

Andererseits war auch er es nicht gewohnt, einer anderen Person Zuneigung zu zeigen. Sein Bedürfnis, Cosette in den Arm zu nehmen und festzuhalten erschreckte ihn, so heftig überkam es ihn manchmal.

So gingen die letzten Tage dieses Jahres 1823.

Zu Neujahr hörten sie eine Messe in einer kleinen, nahe gelegenen Kirche und Valjean schenkte Cosette ein zweites Paar wollener Strümpfe und eine Schürze mit dunkelgrauer Blütenstickerei auf Schwarz und noch ein hellblaues Kleid für Katherine.

Cosette schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ein artiges, wenn auch ein wenig ängstliches Dankeschön.

Die Januarnächte wurden nach dem relativ milden Dezember unerhört kalt um Dreikönig herum; es war ertragbar, da sie in ihrem Zimmer einen Kamin hatten, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Nächte eisig waren.

Valjean wickelte Cosette immer sehr sorgsam in zwei Decken ein, wenn er sie schlafen legte und dann eine Stunde später, kroch er in sein eigenes, schmales Bett unter seine Decke.

Er schlief auch dann eine ganze Weile lang nicht ein, nicht ehe wohl noch eine weitere Stunde verstrichen war, in der er auf Cosettes leisen Atem lauschte.

Es war in einer Nacht Mitte Januar als er bemerkte, dass Cosette mit einem Mal aufgehört hatte zu schlafen.

Valjean hörte sie, wie sie auf einmal nicht mehr gleichmäßig ruhend atmete, sondern sich auf einmal in ihrem Bett zu bewegen begann.

Sofort war er aus seinem eigenen Bett heraus und bei ihr, „Cosette? Cosette, was ist denn los?"

Durch das Dunkel hindurch sah Cosette ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an; als sie versuchte zu sprechen, schaffte sie nur ein unartikuliertes Schluchzen.

Valjean legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung lehnte sie sich dagegen.

„Ist schon gut, Kind. Ist schon gut."

Sie schluckte. Schluchzte noch einmal und nickte.

Und sie zitterte.

„Komm", sagte Valjean, „versuch, zu schlafen, ja?" Sachte legte er sie wieder hin. „Du bist sicher hier."  
>Cosette legte sich brav wieder hin; sie atmete jetzt wieder ruhiger und schloss die Augen in einem ehrlichen Versuch, wieder einzuschlafen.<p>

Valjean blieb neben ihrem Bett sitzen und lauschte ihren sehr wachen Atemzügen..

„Ist ihnen nicht kalt, Herr Vater?", fragte Cosette nach einer Weile leise.

„Es geht, Cosette."  
>„Sie haben nur eine Decke. Ich habe aber zwei."<br>„Du bist ein Kind, Cosette. Kleine Mädchen frieren leichter, als große Männer."  
>Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen an. „Wenn wir beide drei Decken haben, ist es doch wärmer für uns beide, oder?"<p>

Und nach einer Sekunde dann fügte sie hinzu: „Darf ich bei ihnen schlafen, Herr Vater?"

Valjean zögerte ein wenig; aber andererseits hatte Cosette ihn zuvor noch um nichts gebeten.

„Na komm." er umfasste sie und trug sie, samt Puppe und Decken zu seinem Bett und legte sie dort ab, wickelte sie aus den Decken und – als sie ihn beinahe schon vorwurfsvoll ansah – legte er sich ebenfalls hin und zog die Decken über sie.

Mit den Decken war es tatsächlich wärmer, verlockend warm.

Valjean legte einen Arm um Cosettes Schultern, während sie ein wenig näher an ihn heran rückte.

Davon abgesehen wagte er kaum, sich zu bewegen.

Er wagte nicht einmal, die Augen zu schließen. Wenn er einschlief, das wusste er, würden die Träume kommen. Er wäre wieder in Toulon und er wäre wieder auf einer seiner endlosen Fluchten und er würde wieder vom Mast der _Orion_ fallen.

Er bewegte sich, wenn er schlief. Er wusste es. Er war ein unruhiger Schläfer; in Montreul war er mehr als einmal durch eine unangenehme, unerwartete Begegnung mit seinem Schlafzimmerfußboden aufgewacht.

Was, wenn er mit seinem Gewicht aus Versehen auf Cosette zum Liegen kam und sie zerdrückte...

„Herr Vater?"  
>Er schrak auf.<p>

Cosette – vielleicht ohne es selbst zu merken – war dicht an ihn heran gerückt, ihren Kopf dicht unter seinem Kinn. Ihre Stimme klang schläfrig.

„Ja?"

„Darf... darf ich vielleicht _Papa_ zu ihnen sagen?"

Etwas zog ich in Jean Valjean zusammen, schnürte seine Kehle zu, so fest, dass sogar seine Augen zu brennen begannen.

„Natürlich", schaffte er schließlich zu stammeln.

Cosette atmete auf, als wäre eine schwere Last von ihren Schultern genommen.

„Dann... gute Nacht... Papa."

Es war die erste Nacht, die sie beide ruhig schlafend verbringen konnten.

Etwas kleines, Winterlich weihnachtliches


End file.
